Breathe Me a Million Dreams
by bmamd
Summary: A world of pure imagination, where you can let your creativity soar.


**WELCOME TO BREATHE ME!**

If you're disgruntled by your soap of choice or simply wish to play out a story for your favourite character, then check out Breathe Me. This roleplay welcomes any character, as long as they're soapy! Whether it's Chloe Lane from Days of Our Lives, Emily Quartermaine from General Hospital, Phyllis Summers from Young and the Restless, Aidan Devane from All My Children, or John McBain from One Life to Live, any soap character is welcome.

Breathe new life into an already lasting friendship, like Elizabeth Webber and Patrick Drake, or create new ones, like Phyllis Summers and Greenlee Smythe! Fix the relationship with your father like Todd and Danielle Manning, or stop by to check on your sweet little sister like Michael Corinthos and Josslyn Jacks. And we love your creativity, so feel free to bring along original characters, as well. Check out our notes at the bottom for a link to our forums, and our Discord!

**A GLIMPSE AT SOME OF THE CANON COUPLES OF BREATHE ME**

Lila Rae Alcazar, the daughter of presumed dead mobster Lorenzo Alcazar and a Quartermaine con-woman, gets tangled up in a fiery romance with Stone Cates' nephew - who just so happens to be an FBI agent like his father Jagger.

The dead lover of Pine Valley's resident fashion queen Greenlee Smythe returns - just as she reunites with ex-husband Aidan Devane. What happens when a Latina princess and Parisian bed sheets are thrown into the mix?

The relationship between Sonny and Carly Corinthos has always been volatile, but can it overcome two ghosts from the past and their youngest son's return?

The cherished daughter of Salem supercouple Bo and Hope Brady, Ciara might be a bit too like her mother when she's drawn towards tall, dark and handsome Ben Weston. Did we mention he's a former inmate?

Reeling from the betrayal of their significant others, Todd Manning and Téa Delgado rekindle their long-lost flame. It can only go up from here... right?

After seven years of separation, Ethan and Kristina reunite at a glamorous locale. Both in desperate need of a distraction, their night turns passionate. If only they knew where to go from there.

Lucas Horton and Sami Brady were once Salem's hottest on-again/off-again couple. Now best friends, recent discoveries could lead to a revisit of the past - especially when an irate driver lands Sami in a coma.

Trust fund baby Kyle Abbott and Lola Rosales are madly in love. Do they need to worry about anything, or anyone, standing in their way?

You thought Nathan West was dead? Think again! He's very much alive, having just barely survived his gunshot wound. Happily raising his daughter and son with beloved wife Maxie Jones, the two are in for the shock of their lives when Maxie runs into the unexpected.

Chad DiMera's happiness upon learning the true paternity of his daughter Charlotte is short-lived when his best friend Will Horton is at death's door once again. Can his wife (and Will's cousin) Abby keep Chad off the edge?

**WHEN YOU ONLY HAVE A ONE HALF OF A WHOLE**

The following characters are all greatly wanted by our current members of Breathe Me. However, we would gladly welcome and accept characters from any and all soaps! Including, but not limited to: Young and the Restless, All My Children, Bold and the Beautiful, Passions, Guiding Light, Santa Barbara, Hollyoaks, Coronation Street, Emmerdale, Neighbours, Erencki Kuş, and more! The wanted characters will be in **BOLD**.

Patrick Drake still holds out hope that someday he and his ex-wife **Robin Scorpio** will be reunited.

There's a fine line between love and hate; can Gabi Hernandez make that line even finer with **Stefan DiMera**?

A blackmailer need not stall the love story between Will Horton and **Sonny Kiriakis**.

Griffin Munro has some news **Anna Devane** will want to hear, as Robert Scorpio wonders whether to reunite with his ex.

John McBain's life is torn to shreds when wife **Natalie Buchanan** believes the worst. He longs to mend fences, but he'll have to get her, first.

**Nick Newman's** constant jump from Sharon Collins to Phyllis Summers has ended in his rededication to Phyllis, but not until he shows his face.

A one-night tryst lands Sarah Horton in trouble and it's all **Xander Cook's** fault. It's only right that she tell him.

Greenlee Smythe could use her girl; will it be **Kendall Hart**, **Simone Torres**, or both?

Ric Lansing is about to learn something life-changing, but only if daughter **Molly Lansing** can put the pieces together.

Sonny Corinthos has some words for dad **Mike Corbin** when he finds out the biggest surprise of all.

Blair Cramer's recent miscarriage was devastating, and will be softened only slightly by the entrance of her beloved daughter, **Starr Manning**.

Gia Campbell's back in town, which means her older brother can't be too far behind. **Marcus Taggert**, the PCPD needs you.

The unfair treatment of **Matt Hunter** served him with a five year prison sentence. Rebuilding his life is possible; first step, Port Charles.

**Skye Chandler Quartermaine** will be none too pleased to hear about her daughter's recent ordeal, or the return of her not-so-dead ex.

**BRING IN YOUR OWN CHARACTERS TO THE SOAP OPERA WORLD**

Breathe Me welcomes original characters with open arms. Whether the character is a complete newbie to the canvas, or is a character with established connections to canon characters, all are welcome! Connections may require admin or member approval, but don't be shy! Check out a few of our current original characters.

**Original characters with connections to the canvas:**

Milena Giambetti: Younger sister of Max and Milo Giambetti, this formidable attorney's English may be slightly less fluent than her brothers'.

Ramira Velasquez: The daughter of Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos that was thought to be stillborn was actually kidnapped and lost in the foster system, only to be adopted by a loving family.

Lila Wilding: Feisty and headstrong, she plots to take down Sonny Corinthos - but why?

**Original characters without connections to the canvas:**

Luca Russo: A determined FBI agent looking to take out the mob presence in Port Charles.

Javier Reyes: Forced into the mob at a young age, he got much more than he bargained for when he stepped foot into Port Charles.

Joe Dark: An ex-military man with his fair share of secrets.

**IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN THE CURRENT GENERATION, HOW ABOUT THE NEXT?**

Who says the writers are the only ones who get a say in the future? Did Jackie really end up with Fez, or does she have kids with Hyde? How did Damon and Elena's children turn out? Is it possible for Kelly and Brenda to both end up with Dylan? How dramatic is the life of a next gen soap character, especially when her mom is Elizabeth Webber? All these questions and more can be answered when you join the topsy turvy world of A Million Dreams, where pure imagination takes charge. A Million Dreams accepts next generation characters from absolutely any fandom!

Thank you for checking out our roleplays! If you are interested, check us out at the forums linked below! We are a small and very welcoming group, always looking for new members and friends. Never roleplayed before? Don't worry! We are happy to guide you through any questions or concerns you may have, and you'll be writing your favorite characters in no time! Feel free to join our discord, where we chat and have fun! Remove the dashes in the links below.

**BREATHE ME: **ghrp-.-j-c-i-n-k-.-n-e-t

**A MILLION DREAMS:** worldthatwedesigned-.-j-c-i-n-k-.-n-e-t


End file.
